Beat of the Music
by Sakurras
Summary: Hermione and Draco spend a special night on the beach before Draco has to leave the next day.


**This is based off of the song "Beat of the Music" by Brett Eldredge. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING!**

Beat of the Music

Two figures sat on the beach, looking out at the ocean. They sat just out of the way of the incoming waves. The pounding music of the nightclub, that sat on the edge of the beach, rang through the night. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were perfectly content to escape the crowded nightclub and sit on the beach.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow." Draco said softly.

"I don't want you to." Hermione replied sadly.

Draco would be leaving Australia to return to London the next morning. Leaving Australia also meant leaving Hermione.

Hermione had found her parents and restored their memories. With their memories resstored, Hermione had made the decision to stay there with them. This decision meant leaving behind everything and everyone. Sure, Harry and Ron visited her but she wouldn't see them everyday, like she used to. It also meant she wouldn't see Draco. Her and Draco had gotten on good speaking terms and even become really good friends, right before she left. It had hurt to leave him behind but she missed her parents dearly. Her friend had wished her good luck and she left London, with no plans of returning.

It was sheer luck that Draco had a chance to go to Australia. His father's company was meeting with another company to discuss merging and Draco had almost jumped for joy when Lucius had invited him. Lucius knew why Draco wanted to come but didn't say anything. After the war, the Malfoys had changed their look on Purebloods, Halfbloods, and Mudbloods. They apologized for all the trouble they had put everyone through and repented for their misdeeds. Lucius and Narcissa knew of the budding romance between their son and Hermione, and, while most of the portraits in Malfoy Manor disagreed, they had accepted it. That was the main reason why Lucius had invited Draco to come with him to Australia.

"Draco, why can't you stay here?"

"Hermione, Sweetheart, you know I can't. Father wants me home so I can take over the company business"

"Can't you do that from here?"

"No, because he doesn't have an office here."

"He needs to have one here!"

"I know he does. Love, why don't you just come back to London with us."

"I've thought about it but I don't know."

"What's holding you back?"

"I just don't know if I can leave my parents. I mean I haven't been down here for a year. I had hoped to move down here so that I can stay close to them."

"Love, I think they want you to move back to London. When I met them I saw the looks they gave you. They know you want to be with me. Please come back to London with me. It's so lonely without you there to keep me company."

"Drake, I don't know."

"Please, Mia. I need you with me! You can stay at the Manor. Mother and Father would be more than happy to have you there."

She gave a soft sigh. She truly did want to move back to London and was more than happy to move into the Manor. She was just worried about leaving her parents. She didn't want anything to happen to them. She bit on her lip as she debated what to do.

"Draco,...I don't know."

"Mia, please!" he begged and she sighed.

"Alright. I'll come back with you, Drake."

"Oh thank you, Mia!" his eyes lit up in happiness and he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

She kissed back deeply and things quickly escalated. He apparated them to her bedroom and proceeded to lay her on her. He stripped them both of their clothes and made love to her over and over that night.

The next day Hermione said her goodbyes to her parents, packed up her stuff and apparated to Malfoy Manor, where she was greeted by Narcissa. She was shown her room, which was Draco's room, and given time to unpack. Draco and his Father arrived home about an hour after she did and Draco very quickly made his way to his room. The rest of the day was spent in Draco's room making love and getting better reacquainted. They only left for meals and at those times Hermione became reacquainted with Narcissa and Lucius. That night, as Hermione lay in Draco's arms after more love making, she couldn't help but think about what would have happened if Draco hadn't convinced her to come back. As she closed her eyes to fall asleep, she thought back to that night and she could still hear the sound of the music that was playing in the background. It had been her and Draco's song. She fell asleep with dreams of her and Draco and their future together.


End file.
